Why Itachi REALLY Killed His Clan: A Collection
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: Assorted jokes about Itachi, with randomness at the end. If you don't get the Chrono Crossjoke, it's okay. Not many people play that game. Unlike me, I play it every day XD R&R'a sauce. Submit your ideas today!
1. Udon meets Itachi

Why Itachi REALLY killed his clan """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

One day, Itachi was walking through the street, using Sharingan to see through the girl's clothes,

when suddenly... He sees a guy's clothes.

"AUGH!!! IT BURNS!!!" Itachi began slashing at random, naturally, killing everyone in his clan. Then,

in humiliation, he said he did it on purpose, the macho nitwit.

"Itachi, I'm naked!" Kisame joked. (You know, that joke where if you look, people laugh at you.)

"F)(&()(&$($&$$&(&$(&$&(&(&$(&$(&$&

&($#(&)&)&)&)) you."

"Kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"Yeah, right before I killed her."

Eerie silence 


	2. Love blossoms

Why Itachi REALLY REALLY killed his clan """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Itachi was running around like an idiot, when he accidentally ran into his best friend, and they

ACCIDENTALLY kissed passionately. Then, because he was gay, his parents rejected him, and in his rage, he

slaughtered everyone.

"Oi, bugger! Why dontcha' bug off, ya' wank?!?" Kid screamed.

"I just don't get it Poshul, how does a girl raised by wolves talk like a brit?... Poshul???"

Then, Serge began to cry- Lynx ate Poshul.

-Chrono Cross Joke, not Naruto. 


	3. You dont wanna know about this chapter!

Why Itachi REALLY REALLY REALLY killed his clan 

One day, Itachi was walking, when he tripped on a rock. In outrage, he stabbed the rock.

But then, he realized that the rock was everyone in the clan except Sasuke!

"Oops"  
"Helloooooo, Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed. Thing is, he was naked. XD. 


	4. Itachi and Udon get married

Why Itachi REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY killed his clan.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""759896535094856""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Black Mage, don't!" Red Mage exclaimed.

"By the force of Bahamut, Shiva, Ifrit, Carbuncle, Leviathan, Wolforo, Alexander, Diablos, Quetzal-

Coatl, Ramuh, Ixion, Zephr... and... Well, I can't remember, but all those other guys, I transform into Itachi!"

"Well, I got a natural 20 saying it doesn't work."

"Screw you."

Then Black Ma- ITACHI killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except Sasuke.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""WTF???"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

[Insert Lame joke here 


	5. In 5 nanoseconds, UdoTachi will be cool

Why Itachi REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY Killed His Clan   
[LGHSCUYGFSK:JGFSUYJFSILUSHFO"ISHDOGSFUIHSOFHN:HO"IDHSOIFSUHFUH   
"Hey Itachi, check this out! Katon: I'm Awesome and You're Not No Jutsu!" Sasuke, only 6, then

destroyed the entire Konoha Forest.

"Dad taught me that, and he saws you're not worthy of it." Then, Itachi, angered at this, killed

everyone except Sasuke, because Sasuke wouldn't die.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""JALAPENOS!!!"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey there, Sas- GAY! Burn! Oooooooooooh!" Naruto said.

"That's what she said last night." Sasuke smugly replied.

"Please don't do that."

"That's what she said."

"Stop it!"

"That's what she said."

"Go away!"

"That's what she said."

"SUPER BAD-ASS KYUUBI MODE!! EAT THIS!!!"

"Oh, shit! AAGH, MY SPLEEN!!" 


	6. NOT!

Why Itachi REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY killed his clan """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""your mom"  
One day, Itachi spat in the trash can. But, inside it, was the Uchiha clan except

Sasuke. The lashed out for being spat on, and at the end of the battle, Itachi was the last

man standing.  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""wears combat boots""""""""""""""

A lesser man would make a joke about butts here, but no, not I! 


	7. Repetition makes you a better writer

Why Itachi REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY killed his clan """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""your mom"  
One day, Itachi spat in the trash can. But, inside it, was the Uchiha clan except

Sasuke. The lashed out for being spat on, and at the end of the battle, Itachi was the last

man standing.  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""wears combat boots""""""""""""""

A lesser man would make a joke about butts here, but no, not I! 


End file.
